


(fanart) Minion sketch

by anmkosk (Ansku)



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansku/pseuds/anmkosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketch of a minion (colour)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Minion sketch

**Author's Note:**

> Sketch of a minion.
> 
> Drawn for simboo in August 2013.
> 
> Other archives:  
> [deviantart](http://fav.me/d6jz2za) [imgur](http://imgur.com/a/S0MTA) [tumblr](http://anmkosk.tumblr.com/post/59525985966/)


End file.
